A vulnerable safe
by alicenne15
Summary: Loki is sent to Midgard on a mission. When a young witch crosses his path and he learns something skeptical about her he decides to take her to Asgard. Whether she likes it or not. Before Thor and after the battle of Hogwarts. Hermione&Loki.
1. Chapter 1

Today simply wasn't his day. Firsty, he had found out that his 'dear' brother had went off to yet 'another' battle taking Lady Sif and the warriors of three with him. Later it was revealed that he had to assist the people by distributing food to keep up the image of a 'noble prince' and now the all father-his father had asked for his presence. Great. This was just an insufferable, irritating, ill-fated and unfortunate day for Loki. Where in the world were all the 'Mischief and Lies' today?

"Son"

The word "Father" traveled after a brief pause as if Loki was about to ask life changing question.

"You have shown great assistance in the villages," Odin stood up "although my assignment for you today is not finished."

"What do you wish me to fulfill for you father?"

"Habitually I would have assigned this for Thor since the task is not of your preference, however, judging by the circumstances he will not be back in time. I want you to travel to the 5th realm-"

"Midgard?"

"Yes. Do you remember the Polygon? Where I once commanded Thor to bury the sacred stone?"

"I can commemorate on it."

"I fear that someone has the intention of using it for their own deeds. I need you to retrieve the stone for me. If someone decides to take it do not hesitate to attack. Is the assignment understood?"

"Perfectly."

"Then you shall get started." Loki's shoulder was patted twice before he saw the look in his father's eyes, Odin's eyes were battling in questions.

Turning around in silence the figure which belonged to a 'God of Mischief and Lies' vanished from sight. He was heading towards Heimdall as his mind was sinking in a pool of thoughts.

…...

Hermione Granger had just awoke from a long nap. Looking at the time from her 'small muggle light box' as Ron called it she started panicking. It was only an hour before sunset.

"No, no, no, no, no." She looked at the small parchment which she had previously written as her hair was being tamed by a vast bristle brush.

"Vse horosho Germeeona?"(Is everything alright Hermione?) she heard an old voice call.

"Da, konechno. Prosto opazdivaiyu."(Yeah, of course. Just a little late.) she replied.

Hermione opened and carefully eyed the map before her, cautiously examining the shades of green and yellow. With one last glance at the print she disapparated into nothing.

Hermione Granger was on an educational trip, no-this was her vacation and it had been a year since the battle of Hogwarts and she had finally graduated. This meant that she had take her time and truly relax after suffering the intensity of the Second Wizarding War combined with the stress of taking her N.E.W.T.s, however, since this was 'Hermione Granger' she just had to mix her break with education. As a vacation she decided to learn some Russian while visiting the Russian wizarding school of Koldovstoretz.

She had also decided to experiment a little, finding out that some plants affected by immense radiation could potentially increase the effects they gave she wanted to get some dittany. She was in an advantage, Kazakhstan was a bordering country within which there was the Polygon. 456 nuclear explosions, extremely radioactive even after many years-sad but perfect for the dittany she was hoping to find. Who knew how the increased healing powers of it could benefit her.

Standing on the terribly dry land Hermione let her thoughts wander as she looked around for the plant. Ah! Perfect, she found it. Just before reaching towards the plant she felt herself drawn to something. Turning around and walking a few metres back until her legs decided to stop her she found herself facing a stone. In size it was a little smaller than the resurrection stone but the magnificent colour had hinted that there was definitely something magical about the rock. A moment later Hermione's fingers were twirling around it as she picked it up. A jolt of electricity passed through the nerves in the hand confirming her suspicions, looking at it sceptically she hardly noticed a rainbow light forming behind her.

….

Looking towards his feet Loki acknowledged the dry, now slightly burned grass under him. Taking a step forward he froze in shock. A young woman's back was turned to him, brown-gold hair laying on robes-unlike the midgardian ones he usually saw. 'This must be the 'someone' who wants to use it for their purpose' as soon as the realization hit him he sent out a magical wave that must have thrown her off her feet but to his surprise she turned around and blocked the spell by ficking a stick and saying something which to him sounded like "Protego Duo."He sent out another blast of power to hurt her, then again, with a flick of that wood she blocked it.

The girl decided to speak up before facing another attack "Chto vam nuzhno? Zachem vi menya atakuete?"(What do you want? Why are you attacking me?) This was Russian.

He spoke back."Ty ne obiychniy midgardetz. Ty k tomu zhe ne russkoiya. Kto ty na samom dele?"(You are not a normal midgardian. Certainly not Russian. Who are you?)

"Hermione Granger." she answered in a cautious tone still holding her wand tightly."A kto ty?" (Who are you?)

"I see you are an English speaker, I am Loki of Asgard and I am-" he vanished quickly appearing behind her confused form with a dagger to her throat. He then violently grabbed her wand using his free hand and just as he saw her hand going inside her pocket he stopped her.

"I advise you to stop, whatever weapon you are planning to take out of your robes will certainly not be able to save you, this dagger will lay inside your neck before you manage to perform your little trick. " he shifted the dagger closer to her neck. "Or I can decide to torture you in the most terrible ways. Maybe small cuts to start with, then I will slowly cut those pretty little ears-"

"Try your worst, believe me I can handle it."she shot back.

Casting the wand away he held her tighter. Irritated at her for interrupting him he whispered venomously in her ear. "Who do you answer to? Who made you come here?"

Believing it was her last chance now Hermione pushed the dagger from her neck away not caring about any deep wounds assuming that once she gets home safely she'll heal them. Now a Hermione with bleeding hands around a small stone which she forgot she ever had was standing facing a Loki in rage.

"What the bloody hell do you want from me?" she was now screaming with water dripping at the side of her cheeks.

Loki observed how her blood on the rock had turned silver. Silver? He thought of her as a midgardian magical species, now he saw that he was wrong. Only Asgardian blood would turn silver on the stone. He needed to bring her back to Asgard. Relying on his lies he came up with a plan.

He smirked. "I want the stone which you are now carelessly painting in your blood."

"Give me back my wand."

The wooden piece of art appeared on his palm as he slowly approached the girl.

"First, I need the stone back."

She handed him she stone as he cast it away. "My wand. Give it back."

He held out the 'stick' and she reached for it with her bleeding hands. Just as she touched it, it disappeared with a green shadow over it and her body was captured in a forced hug. She tried to get out, however, Loki's arms were wrapping around her much too tight.

"Heimdall send me back!" were the last words she heard before being surrounded by a bright light and passing out overwhelmed with the sensation of being split apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Her head was spinning and twirling blocking her from thinking straight. It seemed as if her common sense was locked away in a cage fighting to get out, howbeit, it was silenced by her desire to sleep. At this moment she could only recall on the war that passed a year ago and nothing. Nothing was bothering her mind. Just the urge to sleep, to come under the protection of safe sleep.

Sensing herself carried in strong arms she slowly opened her eyes. Dark, black, shoulder length hair was sewed on top of a handsome face with sapphire green eyes. Looking at him people would have described them as emerald, but no-these eyes had a known-too-well-to-her hint of fright in them. This was mixed with something unknown but beautiful and fragile. Glancing at him again the realization hit her like a hunter shooting for sport. No! This can't be happening. Was she kidnapped? Trying to push herself out of his arms was a hard job, she wasn't able to do so.

"Put...me...down."

"I acknowledge that you have awoken. Although I'm afraid I can not 'put you down' yet as I am convinced you would attempt at escaping."

"I don't have a weapon. And I'm pretty sure you'd prevent me from escaping." Hermione pronounced without any emotions. As she was put down her eyesight travelled onto her still bleeding hands. That was good, at least she wasn't out for too long.

"Where am I?"

Loki put up his brow as if she was supposed to know. For the first time since her arrival she decided to inspect her surroundings. Seems that she was put down just after Loki crossed a rainbow bridge above the black water, behind her was a giant gold castle surrounded by buildings of complicated architecture. No, no way. This was just a legend-a myth. Hermione Granger couldn't have travelled through space.

"This can't be real. I'm dreaming, somebody is messing with my sleeping mind."

"Oh, believe me there is nothing more real." Said her captor. What was his name again? She was too distracted to remember. Feeling a twinge of pain as she closed her palm she was nearly sure that she was awake. Nodding her head once she stared at the nature of this place. One word came to her mind: b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l.

Loki observed this 'Hermione Granger' as she observed everything around her. He reached to take her forearm as she spoke up looking him in the eyes.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I believe you might be a foe since you were the one who wanted to take the stone. It is my duty" wow, he sounded like Thor "to stop those who might bring us harm."

"I had no intention of harming any one. I took the stone because I felt drawn to it. Please let me go back."

"Only Asgardian blood spilled over the stone could turn silver. Even if you had no harm in mind I had to bring you here to see why your blood coloured the stone in that way."

A moment of silence.

"Can't you let me go? I mean no one here would care about me, no one here knows me."

No reply.

"Can I go,please?"

Looking at her he saw the determination in her eyes. He should have known she was no threat, he should have left her there. Now that the All-father has most likely seen them he couldn't let her go. What has he done? She will probably be forced to stay here until they- he-the All-father found all the information that he needs, the information she might not know. His life was already filled with shadows and now he has brought another person underwater. He felt guilty, though he couldn't let her see through him.

"I think that would be enough questions asked... I can't disobey...You'll have to come with me."

She looked at him again before he took her forearm which she now allowed for him to hold. They were walking in silence, he was leading her into the castle.

…

Loki now was inside the castle with a very intrigued Hermione. He was occasionally eyeing her, watching how her eyes sparkled with surprise or interest at moments when they passed a too-well-known statue or place for him. Although he still saw the sadness and fear in them. She was scared of him and he could tell that even behind the courageous face she managed to put up.

One more door and they were there-in the throne room. After doing a short kneel loki spoke up.

"All-father, I did as you asked me to. I brought back the sacred stone-"

"I see that you have picked up an acquaintance on the way. Explain yourself."

"When I reached Midgard I found her in the Polygon, stone in hand…" he glanced at Hermione, confusion painted on her face. He was still holding her hand. "We fought, her blood got spilled… Over the rock." he cast the stone and held it up. "Her blood turned silver. Which I thought could only happen if-"

"Come here child." he was talking to Hermione.

Loki shot her a look which could only mean 'go' and she did. Standing up before her Odin put a hand not-quite-touching her forehead.

A pause.

"I thought that you were all long dead."

"I'm sorry but did you mean witches and wizards when you said those who are 'long dead'? If so they-we are actually… Alive." wait, did Loki just hear a little hint sarcasm?

"I am well informed about the magical community of Midgard. You are not quite a witch."

Loki understood everything the moment he heard it.

"The ones who I assumed were dead are species like you. A mix of Asgardian magic and Midgardian people. You were all supposed to be dead… it's a wonder that you survived."

A moment passed as Hermione digested the words she heard.

"Who were you raised by?"

"My parents are David and Jean Granger, they were muggles… a term for the non-magic folks."

Another moment of silence.

Her parents were muggles, whe was half Asgardian which meant that... No. No. No. Why is this happening to her now?

"Was I? Were they... " tricked into adopting her by her biological parents so she would be safe?

"Yes."

There was a shiver that slowly travelled through her body. Even if not her biological parents she still loved them with every piece of her heart. She missed them too. A silent tear travelled from her eye to her chin. Then another and another until she recalled on Odin mentioning the death of her race. There was something more behind these words.

"Was there a genocide?" Hermione looked into Odin's eyes. "Did my race get killed because we were half-bloods who didn't belong anywhere?"

Loki was surprised. She said it, she was right.

"I see you are far too smart for your own good." there was a sprinkle of regret in Odin's voice. "It was all my fault. I decided at experimenting with magic and nature. As a result hundreds got killed. Many couldn't handle the thought of mortals so much power."

"You may be the last representative of the Amaryllis Orenda therefore we must do everything in our power to protect you."

"I need to return to my planet."

"No. I shall not permit it."

"I apologise, however, I am not your subject therefore you have no right to give me commands."

"Even if you had no Asgardian blood in you and I was to keep you safe. I would have done it. If you do not choose to stay here by your choice you will have to be locked up as a prisoner."

She was good at dealing with 'hard' people but no one has tried to lock Hermione Granger up. She will not stand by this.

"As I said before you have no right to do so and last time I checked kidnapping and keeping people against their will is considered illegal."

Loki was silently standing and watching Hermione and his father compete in a word battle. He thought Hermione was very brave saying those things to the king of Asgard. That or she was simply mad. Checking he still sensed the guilt from before that floating in him.

"I am the king of Asgard, you are now in Asgard therefore-"

"No, I will not be told what to do by some-"

"Loki would you please escort the lady to our caretakers. You after all were the one to cause her hands to be the state they are in. And make sure she falls asleep without any attempts on running away."

No, why did he bring her here? Her life was now ruined. He couldn't disobey after Odin's last promise to lock him up for a month if he decided on playing dangerous tricks. Even filled with guilt Loki decided that she wasn't worth it, he hardly even knew her. She'll survive and he will do as his father told him. Looking into Odin's eyes and nodding once he took Hermione by her shoulders and took steady steps towards the door ignoring her protests.

His-Loki the god of Mischief and Lies' (as she reminded herself) hands were still holding her tight on the shoulders and she had to move if she didn't want to be carried around again. As they exited the throne room and turned to a corner, he stopped and stared into her eyes. His sapphire green eyes searched her mahogany brown. She couldn't tell what he was looking for but the hint of fear she saw before was plastered there into a haunted expression.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought you here. I should have known better." was he lying? It wouldn't be the first time. He probably looked at people with that face a million times before. Then, all to easy he tricked them.

He took her by the forearm and led their way to the caretakers. Again his grip was a little too tight, not to the point where she would have had marks. It would be a little sore for some time.

"Loki?" her voice sounded defeated in thought.

No answer.

"Loki..."

When she saw how he shivered under the sound of his name said by her it all came together. He had been telling the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was scared. Even under all her bravery and courage she was terrified. What if she never gets to see Harry, Ginny, her parents, Luna, Neville, Tonks or the Weasleys-Ron. Ron. Why did this have to happen to her?

As Hermione went to finish her seventh year at Hogwarts Ron went on to become an Auror alongside Harry. They have agreed on taking a break. Ron would be busy with all the training while she would be focused on her N.E.W.T.s. They planned on continuing their romantic relationship after Hermione had graduated and Ron finished his training. For the time being they would stay good friends. Everything went according to plan-not. Hermione realized that she could only care for Ron like she cared for Harry. It was terrible to look at at first but she had to confess to him. He told her that he too thought about it, that he too thought that nothing would work out but she never stopped feeling guilty for breaking (as she thought) his heart. She wanted to make it up to him.

And Harry, he was her family. She knew how hard it was for him with the war that tormented him and loosing many people that he cared about. She, Ron and Ginny were the only ones he now loved more than anything. Her disappearing would break down the walls he was now re-building. He had lost so much, she couldn't let him feel the anguish of loosing yet another one of the people he cared for, loved. She didn't have enough time with the people she loved and she also was only starting to find the bonds she lost with her parents. Hermione had to get out of here.

She needed a plan. A good one. She was in Asgard which meant that if-the-legends-were-true the travel device here was constantly watched by Hayemdall? Heimdal? She needed to look into that later. This meant that the options to get out were limited, one way out would be to persuade him-Heimdal to let her out, which she doubted was possible. The next was to find a loophole in the bifrost which might even not exist and the final was to take back her wand which she knew Loki wouldn't hand back easily. She could try taking her wand back and if that didn't work she had to find a way into the library to study the bifrost. However, to do so-

Pain.

Tiny little needles were poking into her wounded hands. She shut her eyes tight and waited for it to end just as they poured more of that liquid into her wounds.

"Mm." she breathed quietly.

"Is that hurting you?" Loki had raised one of his eyebrows.

"Is this ethanol? It hurts just like ethanol does." this wasn't too bad and she actually sometimes enjoyed the pain ethanol brought along with it, it was actually the reason she didn't use magic over small cuts. Ethanol was quite addicting when poured over cuts but you never really can get used to it. She always ended up regretting the ethanol but wanting the needles back.

"What? "

"Umm … I meant… Umm, what is this?"

"It's water blended with Midgardian salt crystals. We will use a healing potion afterwards, however it is essential to remove the how-do-Midgardians-call-it ah, yes, pathogens."

"Can't you just remove them using your magic?" she asked as if it was obvious.

"I am of the Asgardian royal family, 'tis not my duty to attend the ill."

He had pronounced this resembling the pure blood wizards who were all 'so proud' of their heritage. An image of an 11 year old Draco Malfoy flashed in her mind. Her unapproving face caught his attention.

He now clearly saw that she was just like any other naive, trusting, 'good' girl. How could he feel sorry for bringing her here? She would probably be just like the others who pity him.

Suddenly, he started feeling a hate towards her.

"You seem rather dischanted. Wait, do not proceed to tell me. You think I am supposed to be better, you think that being raised in such a noble family should have made me a well mannered person. You expected more." he huffed shaking his head. "Now you will tell me that I should try being 'good', just like Thor. If not for myself then for my family or someone I 'love'." he finished putting his hands to his heart.

"Wow. You just saw right through my soul. How did you do it?" Hermione asked with sarcasm filling her voice. He shot at her, she was now in defensive mode, ready to strike.

"No. What I wanted to say was that you are a damaged person. And I am certainly not sorry for you." his expression changed. "With a father like Odin who always saw your brother above you, you just adapted to survive. You had a miserable childhood and you are now hurting people as a call for attention. And now you will call me pathetic and remark that I am beneath your 'pureblood-royal' status." she didn't mean to say 'pureblood', however, her words came out as calm as she wanted them to. If someone was to guess on the topic of the discussion without hearing the context they would have assumed that she was talking about something calm and pleasant.

Did she just try to get away with insulting him. No, nobody dares to speak to him in that manner. He can not let this slide. If it's a war she she starts; it's a war he declares.

"I might forgive your insult towards me this one time, howbeit, you have also disgraced the All-father. I'm afraid he is not as forgiving as I am, if he might have accidentally overheard this, you would be sentenced to an extensive time in our prisons."

"Oh, are you trying to threaten me now?" Hermione Granger will not let him win so easily. One good thing about her childhood encounters with 'Malfoy' was that she learned to come up with witty responses almost instantly.

"Yes. I am, and if that does not work then remember that I always keep my daggers with me. Cuts resembling the ones on your hands can appear on your neck. It would even be too easy, you truly are vulnerable."

Before letting her speak he addressed the caretakers.

"That's enough. With this attitude she doesn't deserve a healing potion, just put some bandages on her hands." he smirked.

…

They got out of the room he was leading her somewhere, dragging her after himself, holding her forearm. They still haven't exchanged any words after his last command, yet.

"That-your command had confirmed my theory. You are a child seeking for attention. You want to be superior to others. "

"Should I be honoured that some halfling speculates on my behalf?" He meened to offend her.

It hurt her. First she was called 'mudblood' and now she's some 'halfling'.

"You're doing it again. Telling me that you're a royal didn't work, then you tried threatening me and now you are trying to put me beneath you. Tell me Loki of mischief and lies would you still wear a brave face if I had access my wand?"

She missed out 'God' in his title and she did it on purpose. She wanted his anger to grow to a level where he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Your attempts at getting your 'wand' back are truly pathetic. Did you truly think that I could be distracted by those weak words?"

"No, but I did hope on it." said she as lunged forward and grabbed the small dagger in his pocket. She turned around to have it before his neck. He looked scared? Why was he silent? She would have swapped his life for for her wand, however, she knew that he would trick her. It was time to run and hide.

After a while she moved her hand back, took a few steps back, turned around and proceeded to run. A figure before her appeared and instantly stopped her, it was Loki. That means that she was threatening an illusion? Before he had a chance to tighten his grip she jumped back. There were now 5 of him-them. She was surrounded but if she was to be caught she would only be caught after a fight. One of them moved toward her, sword in hands. She just kept dodging it not being sure whether it's real or not.

With a swooshing sound she was protected by a tall blonde with a big, muscular figure.

"Loki! Stop your tricks immediately! What will father say when he finds out that you are up to your old tricks. "

Loki obeyed the man, a few green flashed and he stood there, alone.

"Hello brother. How was your trip?"

The man, no, Thor ignored Loki turning to Hermione.

"Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm alright. Thank you for stopping him. No, but he does have my weapon I would like to have it back? Please." Hermione was rushing her words feeling relieved.

"Loki, would you return this Lady's weapon and apologise. Then I shall escort her back home."

Yes! This was perfect.

"You have no knowledge of the full story, Thor. It turns out that Lady Hermione here might be the last living Amarallys Orenda. The All-father had commanded me to escort her to a room from where she would not be able to escape just like she was trying to do now. And the weapon she eagerly wants back would be a magical 'wand'." Loki said innocently.

"Is that true?" Thor looked at Hermione, concern in eyes.

Bloody hell. Hermione couldn't lie, they would figure it out instantly.

"Yes" she admitted. "but you have to help me get out of here, I don't belong here."

"As much as I would like to do so, I can not go against the All-father's wishes. Howbeit, I can escort you back instead of Loki. If that is alright."

A flash of disappointment passed her face.

"Yes, please." Hermione managed.

"I can't let you do that brother. If she somehow gets away it would be my fault so I will be accompanying Lady Hermione too" again he had his stupid smirk on his face.

"Oh, Lady Hermione, I would like my weapon back."

Hermione stared at him venomously and passed him the small sized dagger. She didn't need any words to communicate to Loki, her eyes gave everything away. Scribbled on them was on single phrase Loki understood as soon as he saw it.

'I'll watch you burn.'


	4. Chapter 4

He was pissed. No. That would be an understatement, he was 'simply' displeased, if that word had the definition of furious. Loki was operating towards the cookery right after spending a 'pleasant' time in his room beating up the wall. Before that his father was addressing Loki some of 'the All-father's' concerns. This would have not caused such a reaction if not for the topic of the discussion being 'Lady Hermione'.

The All-father saw every bit of the disagreement Loki and Hermione went through, up to the point when Thor had to stop it. During a family early meal to celebrate Thor's return Odin congratulated Thor on his battle and told Loki that he was dissatisfied with his behaviour toward the new guest in the house-castle. He was sentenced to spend time with her (and his illusions didn't count) from lunch to supper every day until she wishes to forgive him. He was heading towards the kitchens to convince the cooks to put as little time in between Lady Hermione's lunch and supper as possible.

He wasn't willing to apologise to her, not after her actions. Even though he tricked her twice by the end of their battles she was still not-giving-up. This made his accomplishments blank, even though he was winning she still managed to win, in a way. No one, except for Thor managed to equal him in something. This was definitely irritating. He knew that he had no chance of topping Thor since he was favoured in Odin's eyes. This made him become the best at everything Thor wasn't good at. His tricks and lies were used as an instrument of survival in this miserable castle. He was the leading one, right after Thor. Lady Hermione on the other hand didn't even know they were competing. She 'accidentally' gave him a vast rivalry, to him it seemed that she was going after something of his belonging. He was not the type of person to freely give away. He was in a war; he had to win.

…

Hermione was in the middle, no, in the 46 out of 73 points of thinking her plans through. She couldn't sleep, all night long Hermione was awake thinking through every possibility of her escaping. She had too much of her left on Earth, (Midgard as 'they' called it,) she would never be at home in Asgard. Knowing she was half from 'here' did not help. This only made her feel even more lonely. First not truly fitting into the muggle world, then not fully being approved of in the wizarding world and now trying to be forced into this new god-magic world.

Deep inside Hermione Granger knew that she never fitted anywhere. The closest thing she had to a home was Harry and Ron, every piece of her heart (dearly) loved them. A wave of sadness passed all through her body settling in her heart. Wow, she missed them so much.

"I will come back home, I will meet you again." she said into the blank room before her, squeezing the bandages that were carefully wrapped around her hands. (They still hurt.) The words were meant for nobody to hear. She had to say it for herself, as a promise a character made to themselves when in a hard situation.

A plate with food and a glass with water appeared on her table just like in the morning.

"What a determination you posses. All ready constructing new plans after the last ones failed?" she did not say that. This was a different voice-mind, it belonged to Loki.

Sigh.

"Came to gloat? I'm sure you have far more interesting things to do than spend your time with me, a prisoner."

"A guest."

"I'm not allowed to leave this room, there are guards behind these doors, the windows are small so I wouldn't get out, I'm being fed without the door having to be opened and right now there is someone here to interrogate me. So what can I tell you, 'your nobility'?"

"I see you have prepared for someone coming to visit you. I apologise for it being me instead of someone you would trick into letting you out." why was his voice so calm?

Hermione didn't answer she just moved over to the table and sat on the chair. The fork was fidgeting between her fingers. Loki just stared, eyes not moving past her once. She was in a reasonable manner though judging by the circles under her eyes she did not sleep well. He wouldn't be surprised to learn that she didn't sleep at all.

"Could you stop staring at me?" she questioned in an irritated voice.

"Did you sleep? You seem drained."

"What?" he caught her off guard.

"Did you dream on this night? You look tired."

"I know what 'sleep' and 'drained' mean, thank you very much." sarcasm, again?

"So did you sleep? Because you seem drained."

A sigh.

"No… I was planning another escape."

She just wanted him to leave, he knew that so she would answer all his questions. Though, he would not do it for two reasons. Number one being Odin's command and Number two: he could not grant her the satisfaction of seeing him leave. Putting on a dumb mask Loki just watched her blankly.

"We both know: you are smarter than that. Can you leave?" this was the voice of a tired person.

Loki put off his dumb mask but remained in the blank expression.

"No."

She gave a dramatic eye roll as the folk in her hand stabbed the vegetable which lay peacefully on her plate. "Great." she whispered to herself and proceeded to eat ignoring Loki. She still felt the uncomfortable gaze he radiated on the back of her head. If yesterday's events haven't have occured and he wasn't a 'jerk' (in her mind) she would consider Loki a genuinely approachable person. Thought that was too good to be true. The only 'nice' person she met here was Thor, however, even he supported the idea of her stay in this realm, in this prison.

Loki, still standing in one place noticed Hermione stand up and sit on the bed. Later she lay down and stared at the ceiling, eyes flooded with conflicted thoughts and tears? She blinked. His prediction was accurate, she was crying though no sound came out. Was there no sound because he-of-all-people was in the room? No, this can't be. The sadness and guilt he felt before were trying to dig their way out of the grave. He had to know for sure, moving (for the first time since he presented himself in the room) he took the chair under Hermione's table and placed it a metre before her bed. He was now continuing his 'staring'.

…

Loki watched Hermione's shape take deep breaths of air only to exhale them afterwards. He observed how her hair surrounded her head in their tangled curls and how her eyelashes moved up and down as Hermione lay on the bed silent. The eyes that were drenched in silent tears were besieged with medium sized salt crystals as the water evaporated into the stillness of the room. It looked like a picture, too still, too quiet, too lost but every once in a while Loki gave a small nod while Hermione shut her eyes tight. His scanning of her was getting too long, not that he was tired but keep-this-up and he would let his guilt dig it's way from the underground. How long has this been going on for?

"Can I ask you a question?" the words that shattered the silence were addressed to Hermione who gave a small nod.

"What's your favourite colour?"

She was startled. Why did he need to know that? Perhaps he has nothing else to do.

"Violet."

A moment of silence.

"What's yours?"

Loki didn't expect that question either. What was his favourite colour? Green? Gold? blue?

"Green."

"Very Slytherin of you." she didn't mean to say it. It was because of his green clothes, he subconsciously reminded her of a 'proud Slytherin' but it was too late to explain herself as he answered. "What did you mean, can you explain yourself?"

"The Slytherins were just some people who I went to a school with. They were represented with a green colour and were considered somewhat evil."

"So do you view me as an evil being with dark green eyes?" It was strange, Loki's voice was drenched in the unspecified emotion of nothing.

"They are" -your eyes are "-actually..." sapphire green. "Nevermind."

There was a small moment when his sapphire green eyes seemed to show sympathy. Only a moment and then it was shut off, yet again the emotionless Loki sat a metre away from her bedside.

"Why are you here Loki?" half of the phrase sounded like a statement.

"Am I restricted from having a civil conversation with the very last living Amarallys Orenda? It's actually rather interesting to find out about a species that was supposed dead."

"I'm not saying we can't have a civil conversation. What I am saying is that you are suspiciously well mannered."

"Am I supposed to be a barbarian?" now he was just teasing her. Or avoiding the truth, maybe both.

"No. You are supposed to be angry. With yesterday's events which both of us know were unpleasant you are being kind to me. Why?"

No way. He will not apologise, can't she just forgive him?

"Your speech of me being a miserable child have inspired me to see beyond it and turn myself into a good, noble person." Seriously? Was this the first thing that came to his mind?

"So I was right. You came here to gloat and possibly get revenge." she was relieved to say it out loud? Why? Did she hate him that much?

Another moment of silence passed between them as Loki watched her eyes discuss a conflict.

Supper appeared on Hermione's table, Loki was now free to go. He placed the chair in it's rightful position and turned to leave, he was stopped by a voice.

"Loki… I'm sorry..."

He turned to her and tilted his head eyes in question.

"I didn't mean to… I want to apologise for saying those things. I shouldn't have snapped, it wasn't your fault that I was sentenced to imprisonment in here. Please forgive me, you did not deserve it."

"You are not a prisoner Hermione..."

With that he vanished into air. Hermione was left alone.

Loki gazed out of the gallery, confused. Why did Hermione apologise to him, he was the one who created most of the damage. She confused him and this just conflicted him further. He needed to see her. He wanted to find out more. Checking again, he saw the bright mark of guilt flashing in his mind. The desperate fighting was for nothing, she won this battle.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke with a blurred sound coming out from-somewhere around her, she felt a shiver slide down her nerve on her neck. What was that unsettling sound? Forgetting (for a second) about the whole Asgard situation her mind was in shock-terror and the only thing surrounding her conscience was pannick. Harry! Ron! She had to help them. Voldemort was about to take over. She had to stop him. Her body shot up in bed in an instant and her eyes took in the view.

She let out a sigh. She was safe, they were safe and even though there was this threatening pain in the middle of her chest, reminding her of how she missed them all that mattered was that she knew it was a nightmare. Safe. The war was over and they were alive and well.

"Today is a pleasant morning Lady Hermione. May I introduce myself?" a figure of a woman stood before her. Blond hair she somehow-recognised was fashioned into a peculiar hairstyle and the woman was dressed in elegant clothes that reminded Hermione of a Queen (,although the clothes would probably be considered casual here).

Taking notice of Hermione's complexed look the woman didn't hesitate to speak without taking the-brightest-witch-of-her-age's answer.

"My name is Frigga,-"

"You are the Queen of this word." Hermione finished for her, slowly making her way out of bed.

"Goodness, look at yourself. I _was_ right to come here. Now we must provide you a proper gown which would fit to a Lady such as yourself."

Hermione knowing that she was still in her Earth-Midgard clothes had no intention of changing, earlier yesterday she had declined them from a maid. If she was kept here against her will she will at least wear her own clothes.

"With all do respect _your majesty_ , I will not dress in any sort of Asgardian costume, dress or whatever. If I am forced to stay here I will at least stay here in my _personal_ clothes." Hermione pronounced dryly, it was actually a wonder that she wasn't screaming or protesting loudly considering her emotions.

"Oh, here comes the temper which I have been warned about." she looked amused-the Queen looked amused by Hermione's (rude) remark. "The clothes that you are in are… dirty. You will have to change into ones which are fresher. _And_ clean yourself, if you failed to see I want to inform you that there is s bathing pool in the water closet, right there."

Of course Hermione saw it, it covered half of the already-enormous-room. The woman was just testing Hermione, wanting to get out more emotions. Well it was her lucky day, Hermione decided on not giving her the satisfaction of getting an emotion out of her.

"Oh, that one. Yes, I almost didn't notice it. I would wash but I only have my clothes and I refuse to wear anything Asgardian."

"I apologise but you are soon to be presented to our nation and before that it is my duty to tutor you our manners so you will wash and you will certainly change into proper clothes. If you do not wish to obey I will have to force you to do as I say."

Hermione frowned, brows growing tight at these words.

"The nursemaid will soon be here with some clean clothes. After getting them you may be bathed." with that said Frigga moved to the door of Hermione's chamber gazing at the girl another time before exiting. She felt bad for having to command the girl like that but knew how important it was to keep her here. In secret be told Frigga was searching for the girl, sensing that she had survived. And here she was, too perfect to be true though Frigga knew all too well that the girl had plans on escaping. However, it was crucial for her to be kept here in order to maintain the balance.

…

Loki was enjoying himself. Today was finally the day when he got to enjoy himself. No commands, no duties, no nothing. It was just him and his new found interest from another realm. Deciphering another bundle of sentences he read through the text again, carefully nodding at some instructions. Soon enough he would be able to cast new spells and improve his technique in magic.

Everything was perfect until he felt a tingling sensation on his leg. He nearly has forgotten, he had to see Hermione. After glancing at the way the book lay upon his desk he quickly hid it, not wanting Thor or his father stumbling on it. This magic was considered dark and if somebody knew Loki would have been prohibited from reading whatever he pleased. It was already painful that his life was controlled by his father's rules he definitely didn't want the freedom of reading taken away from him too.

One deep breath and he was face to face with a certain Amarallys Orenda, looking straight into her sad, mahogany eyes, they blinked as the witch moved back clearly not expecting anyone. He looked at her and saw that she was dressed into Asgard's ethnic casual dress though instead of it being surrounded in complicated patterns and symbols or gems this one was simple. This was just a plain monogamous dress which stopped right under her knees and held her arms 'till her elbows. The mauve dress looked well on her.

"Greetings." he whispered.

Her mouth opened but no words came, soon enough looking at him again she encouraged herself to reply.

"Hello. Loki." she looked at him again, asking the question in her mind, when no answer came she took it upon herself to ask him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking on a mysterious witch, considering my options to annoy you."

Hermione nodded and made her way to the table where she sat silent and proceeded in improving her wandless magic. Without her wand, she decided to take small steps to learn more complex magic.

Focusing her mind into the now-empty glass she whispered a word.

"Aguamenti."

Nothing came.

"Aguamenti."

Still nothing.

"Lady Hermione" came a sharp voice behind her "if you are trying to develop your 'wandless' magic you may at least try proceeding in mastering your way of escape descreatley."

Without having to turn her head her mouth already gave a reply. "I am supposed to be an Amar-Alice… an Asgardian witch, meaning that I do have to know how to perform this magic. Without a wand. So could you leave this room?"

"No."

"Then could you stop being so insufferable?"

Loki was already rising his anger-because of her. He didn't want to be here as much as she wanted him gone. He could sometimes enjoy her company, like yesterday: when they held a small conversation before she noticed that something didn't add up. He didn't feel welcome so he wanted to leave. However, unlike his older brother, Thor, he didn't have the bravery to apologise in order to leave. He just had to construct the apology in a different way.

"I could teach you some magic."

Hermione froze. This was very uncharacteristic for a person-a demigod who was known for his lies and mischief, yet he sounded so sincere. No, it can't be. Standing up and turning around Hermione looked at him.

"Can I ask you a question?" she mouthed.

"Why, yes, you may."

"Did someone make you apologise to me? Was it your father, or your mother?"

She figured him out. Too smart for her own good. Oh-well, he'll go with the truth.

"My father wants you to feel at home. He asked me to apologise for my behaviour. I am sentenced to visit until you decide to forgive me."

"Was that your way to apologise: trying to compensate?"

"Compensate? What is that Midgardian term?"

Hermione hesitated a moment.

"To make amends."

"Yes." he said without flinching.

Hermione eyed him for some time. She knew that if he wasn't forced to he would have probably never apologized. She was meaning to forgive him and let go, however, today wasn't the day. The wounds were still fresh (both figuratively and literally), the words still hurt and her heart still ached. Once again she touched the bandages on her hand and felt the fear they radiated. Upon opening them she looked into those conflicted sapphire green eyes and spoke the truth.

"Thank you for apologising. I'm sorry though, I can't end your sentence. I can't forgive you yet, I need time." with that said she spun a 180 degrees right and took a step before, yet again, feeling being held by the forearm just-a-little too tight. She once again, steadily, turned around and looked at him.

"I appreciate this: your words. I brought something that might help." in his hands appeared a small glass bottle. "Anew, I am sorry."

Hermione looked at him eyebrows frowning with suspicion, he knew all-too-well that she didn't trust him. Letting go of Hermione and taking out his dagger he sliced into his hand only to quickly pour the liquid in the bottle over it. It healed almost instantly. He looked at the young witch and saw her relax as he slowly undid the bandages. He looked at the harm he caused; the blood had dried into a venomous black colour, the skin around the cuts has turned into an angry red and her hand shook as he carefully dragged his finger across the wound.

"How much does it hurt?"

He wanted to search her eyes but she shut them tight with no way in. No reply came.

"Tell me the truth; how much does this hurt?" this was more of a command than a request (,even if it did sound like one).

"A lot."

Loki saw her eyes water a little before she looked upwards not letting her tears flow. Soon enough he understood that she wasn't talking about the physical pain, this was more of a yearning her soul felt to getting back home. The little bright mark of guilt was now stabbing his chest. Concealing his emotions, he drained some of the liquid into her palms and watched how the magic sped the process of healing. He looked into her face again and saw the bright eyes under which two streams made their way down. Hermione blinked.

"Truce?" she offered in almost a whisper.

"I agree" he said smiling.

The rest of the evening he spent watching her try accomplish her wandless magic. Upon the arrival of dinner Loki vanished back to his dark magic book. Only this time it was a different 'new found interest from another realm' that kept his attention, her name was Hermione Granger.


	6. Chapter 6

"Isn't this a fine day?"Loki greeted Hermione appearing in her room. She stood in the middle of her room looking like she wasn't expecting him so early. He wasn't early, she had lost track of time.

The last 3 (or 4 if you count today) were torturing Hermione's mind. Even having Loki distract her mind for some time it always returned to the thoughts of home. Everyone she loved was left behind, she wanted to escape but 'what if' she was stuck here forever? Missing her home Hermione's mind pleaded to wander of into 'dream land'. She knew that this 'fantasizing' could certainly make her stay longer but she was in a desperate state. Her mind was in too much thought. A part of her was begging to think about idiotism and float around her memories, she knew how bad the consequences may be if she stayed in 'dream land' for too long, however, she was so, so, so tired, exhausted. In the end she gave in and let herself to-not-think (for a while).

Loki gazed at her. She looked tense but more relaxed than usual. She was wearing the same dress, much like yesterday, howbeit, this one was in the cerulean colour. Her eyes had dark smudges under them, darker than usual hinting that they haven't slept. Her hair seemed to slowly start gathering the electrons around and lifting itself a little up. And she looked colder, not in the emotional way, she looked as if she was cold but Loki never saw a shiver around her body. Hermione didn't seem shocked with him coming, she just looked at him in a strange way, the witch looked hypnotised.

After a few moments of never-ending silence Loki understood her 'strange' state. He had read somewhere on Midgard about the 'dream state' the magical creatures could enter. It was rare that a being would choose to do this because of the dangers of simply 'not coming back' and never fully entering reality (ever again). If she was in control right now, she would have come back by seeing Loki. This meant that... seriously? The witch has lost control. Stepping closer to her he took out a knife and stopped it right before her throat.

No effect.

He had to do something! He had to hurry. He can't just stand and watch as she steps deeper into her mind and traps herself to never comes back. If she wouldn't make it then… no time for wondering on impacts. He took one more step toward her and hunted for any real emotion left in her eyes, they were empty. There was only calm and still. Dropping the knife-dagger he reached for her shoulders and violently shook her.

"Hermione get out of there. Hermione it's a trap."

Nothing, no effect.

Suspecting that Hermione didn't have any more time Loki placed a hand on her forehead, the other one unconsciously crawled up her body and lightly squeezed her neck. He had to bring her back. He had to draw out a strong reaction. He had to search her memories. He saw flashes of painful emotions caused by death. People in black, wearing masks killed many of her loved ones. A boy was carried in a giant's arms, he was declared dead. She was erasing somebody's memories-her parents' memories. A woman with black hair stood before her slicing lines into her arms. The woman pointed a wand at Hermione. Screaming, pain, more screams. Now the witch was frozen. She could hear and see everything but she was utterly helpless. A monster was out on the loose to kill everyone she held dear to her heart. Hermione was abandoned. Again and again people let go of her, forced her out of their lives. The mad woman was coming closer again, she was screaming.

Hermione's eyes floated back from the dead in horror. The first thing she saw was Loki squeezing the life out from her neck. Help. His eyes were closed, eyelids rapidly shifting while his other hand stayed pressed to her forehead. Another series of images flooded her mind. Sirius-dead, killed by Bellatrix. An image Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin laying hand in hand-dead. Dumbledore peaceful-on his funeral. Fred Weasley being vanished by Dobby, both dead.

Hermione clawed at Loki's hand which was closing around her neck, removing away any gas left in her lungs. She couldn't speak, it was too late. Seems that her mind took him as prisoner for her. A face was filled with horror realizing it only had seconds to live. Years of running away, years of survival only to be killed by being choked. The hand pressed harder. She was scared, terrified, she wasn't ready to die, with this thought the world around her blacked out and she closed her eyes. Her eyes opened again desperate to stay alive, alas, there was nothing that supported her life right now. Yet again the world faded out.

Loki's eyes shot open the moment Hermione's mind closed off, upon seeing her hands giving up to make his let go he felt sick. He wasn't a murderer. He let go of her neck in an instant and caught her body that couldn't hold itself any longer.

"Don't go to sleep. Don't you dare to sleep."

He looked at Hermione as her eyes opened and shut again.

"Listen to me, you can't go to sleep." he was commanding this. "Guards! Take her to the caretakers, do not let her fall unconscious. Understood?"

He handed the girl to the guards feeling threatened by himself. How could he do that? He almost killed her. 'Regret' was the word that he would use to describe himself at this instant, but it was too late he had already tried to choke the life out of her, he was lucky he opened his eyes otherwise…

He needed to speak to the All-father and Thor, now.

…

"Finally, brother you have arrived." Thor said bitingly. "You told I and father needed to hear you out. What was so weighty that this had to be spoken so soon?"

Loki looked at his brother, quickly shifting his eyes to the All-father, his father. "I think that Lady Hermione should be escorted back to Midgard as soon as possible."

The All-father spoke first with a voice of restrained anger. "Do you realize what you're saying?"

"Father, yes. I do."

"What makes you think this Loki?" Thor was now the one to ask this question.

"She almost drowned in the illusions of her mind, if it weren't for me she would have succeeded. I am quite sure she might try again."

Just as Thor was about to speak the All-father hindered him. "Then you will pull her out again, and if she attempts a third time you will get her out too."

"Father, I would have choked her. I cannot be sure if-"

"The girl must stay here. I do not wish to be disturbed on this matter again."

"Sooner or later she will probably succeed in committing suicide." Loki was pressing his hand into a tight fist.

"Then you will make sure she doesn't. Thor will help you in this matter."

"She was not far from killing herself." Loki was shouting.

"Father, perhaps you should listen to brother-"

"No! She will stay here and you two will comply." the All-father was too angry and spoke (or yelled) in a way which was kilometres away from peaceful.

A moment of silence passed before them as Thor and Loki both turned to see each other's reaction. It was rather unusual for their father to lose his temper like that.

Thor was the first one to speak up. "I hope you reconsider your decision father."

Avoiding their eyes, Odin looked at their faces."Both of you may now be excused."

Both of his sons exited the room in a fast walk and immediately after their presence was gone he felt one from behind his standing form.

"My queen."

"These lies will soon float on top of the water. You should tell them."

"I know that I should with only having a decade left. I'm hoping to fix this before it is too late."

"My king, what if she-"

"We must find a way to keep her here. Without her, we will fall."

"Are you to let her suffer?"

"I will if I must."

Frigga shook her head and gave a sigh. "I am sorry, howbeit, I must take your sons' side." with that she left.

…

Hermione sat on the floor. What had she done?she stayed there for too long and got trapped. What exactly was she thinking trying to commit suicide? (Well it wasn't precisely suicide but trapping her mind and abandoning her body was partially it.) They gave her some strange liquid and now she couldn't go to sleep, not like she wanted to. It wasn't in her interest to get herself killed, she just wanted to go home.

"Good evening." Thor had entered the room with Loki who were now stepping towards her slowly, as if they were trying to keep her calm.

"Hello you majesties. Or whatever I should call you." Hermione stood up.

Loki was about to open his mouth when Thor interrupted. "You may call me Thor, as for my brother that is your decision."

Hermione nodded looking at the brothers. After visualizing that both Loki and Thor were standing in silence she decided to speak. "Loki, thank you for making me wake up… I... understand why you tried to choke me… but that _was_ quite painful."

"I wouldn't have had to do so if you didn't have any suicidal intentions." Loki gave her a charming, yet sarcasm smirk.

"It isn't suicide." that was the lie Hermione managed to blurt out.

"You and I both know that what you're saying is a lie but I'll agree with you on the statement; you're right, it isn't suicide it's murder. And your welcome, the horror was all mine."

Thor looked at his brother and Hermione as they had their short conversation. This time, there was something behind his brother's sarcastic smile, perhaps his brother had some feeling for her. He would have to find that out later. He also noticed how Hermione seemed to look at Loki with something like gratitude but he also saw the sadness in them, was she angry with his brother?

Hermione decided to change the topic fast before the wall that held her emotions was broken. "I guess that both of you came here to babysit me because of my 'suicidal intentions'. I truly didn't know what I was thinking, I won't do that again." she looked at them.

Loki understanding the 'can you leave look' decided to speak. "No."

When he got a questioning look from his brother he decided to speak again. "No. I and Thor cannot leave." a pause. "Father's orders."

"Perfect." Hermione looked at them again and then made her way to the table where she continued her attempts at wandless magic.

"Loki, you could teach her some magic." Thor said looking at his brother.

Loki simply ignored the question and vanished. A minute later he appeared with a pillow in his hand. Settling on the floor beside a wall he addressed Thor.

"She most likely will not speak to us while attempting 'wandless magic' and I will be reading so I suggest you find a good book or distraction. We do have to spend 14 more hours here or wait until the potion wears off."

Hermione heard Loki's words. This will be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki loved Thor (although he wouldn't easily admit it), however, existing in the same room with Hermione and his brother (who Loki knew was watching him) was just 'strange'. He had developed an unusual attitude (or a feeling) towards the witch. He liked the way she addressed him, how she saw past his natural lies but also made him feel something besides the guilt. The feeling was something new, he had to figure it out, preferably _without_ his older brother watching. He felt uncomfortable with Thor around.

It had been 30 minutes since Loki had finished his second book and 12 hours since he was in that room. Glancing at her he saw Hermione was still sitting before the table and now had put her head on it trying to (how it seemed to him) fall asleep. Her expression looked dreadful. He was now thinking back to the images of pain he saw in Hermione's head. That man, that woman, those words, those actions, those feeling, everything-it was so painful watching. He looked at her again, his guess would be that she was 18-19? Even if she was older, those things,no, tortures were too much for her _or_ anyone else. He wanted her to let go, he wanted to stop her hurting but a part of him told knew that she wouldn't trust a person (or a demigod) who was known for his 'silver tongue'.

He must have been looking at her for too long because she turned to him and asked a question. "Is there a problem?"

He was taken aback, he didn't listen to the question because he was too busy thinking about her. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Whatever reason would I possibly have to be mad at you?" he decided to answer with a question, still aware of the fact that Thor was crafting something on the other side of the room.

"Does your anger have anything to do with me entering the 'dream state'?" she paused before mumbling "After all it is murder."

Loki looked at the young witch, truth it is. "Yes, howbeit, I assume you did this to get out of Asgard. To your satisfaction it worked, I asked father to let you leave, to let you go back home." he hesitated. "No matter of what an 'evil' creature you think I may be, it is in my interest to keep you alive…" 'weather you believe it or not' was what he planned to finish with though he decided not. Loki took a deep breath while looking how hope filled those mahogany eyes, too bad that he had to crash it, again. "He rejected my words. The All-father kept his opinion on you staying here."

Hermione nodded in expected disappointment. Soon the room was filled with silence again.

"I… I won't try that again. It's..." Hermione was whispering somewhat to herself.

"Dangerous?" Loki asked sarcastically. "How _did_ you come to that conclusion? Do explain."

She laughed a little. Loki instantly noticed a little warmth he felt in his chest after hearing her laugh. He couldn't stop himself from smiling, all too soon he nearly forgot that his older brother was watching.

"Can I have your book?" she asked with a doubt.

"You wouldn't be able to read it." he answered.

Hermione took a breath. "I noticed how you all speak English so I assumed your books are in English too. I was hoping you'd tell me the sound each symbol produces and I'd be able to translate it to the symbols I know."

"It would take you very long."

"Patience is a skill that I have mastered over the years."

"Alright."

Loki sat on the bed indicating for Hermione to join him. She took a seat next to him and moved her hair back. Shortly she looked like she was drowned in his words (and the Asgardian letters), nodding every once in a while she carefully recorded his notes and sometimes whispered them to herself. Finally something had taken her mind off from her home, Hermione looked immersed with the notes, she almost looked happy.

When Loki had finished with all the details of the letters (to him but symbols to her) she decided to thank him. He responded with a "your welcome" before she got the chance to open her mouth.

"Thank you." she said no matter if he responded to that before her. "What is this book about?"

"Magic on Midgard, I suppose you'd be quite familiar with some of the context."

"Okay..." Hermione did not know what to say. She just stared at the book on the table. "I suppose I should start the translation." having said that she took the book and stood up to move towards the table.

She felt a grip on her hand which was a little too tight after she took a few steps forward, she turned around to see his face. He looked sad, as if something was ripped away from his heart. Seeing a person like this reminded her of… In an instant she crashed back into the memories of her loved ones and how much she missed them. She dropped the book.

Loki recognised the look on her face. He now brought the sorrow back to her. The guilt was stabbing him again. "I would never be able to apologise enough for bringing you here."

"I know." she responded with a whisper.

"I'm sorry for looking into your thoughts earlier, those things that I saw-"

Hermione's heart was racing, why was he doing this? She didn't want to remember. Suddenly everything was colliding with her. Every thought of the past days, every terrible memory. Only now she realized that in truth there may be no way out. It was as if she got bitten by a snake and it was slowly killing her. She was feeling as if a part of her was about to die, then a sickening sense made its way to her stomach turning it inside out.

"I think I'm having a panic attack." were the words she said before a wave of anxiety washed over her.

Hermione was taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down. Only happy thoughts. Everything had gotten worse, she was clawing desperately at the memory of 'how to breathe'.

Loki grabbed her by the elbows holding her tight just as Thor quickly made his way to Hermione.

"Ask me anything!" she started sobbing "Ask me anything, please distract me." she began struggling to say words. Air wasn't able to enter her lungs, her heart beat was going crazy and she saw tiny black dots around her.

"Why were you named Hermione?" Thor asked rapidly.

She was named after a character in Shakespeare's play. "A winter's tale." she managed to sob out.

She imagined a picture of her mother and her father, the parents who tried to give everything to her. She would never see them again. More black dots clouded her vision, she was collapsing.

Hermione was pulled into a tight embrace, the one that wouldn't let go of her. "One book you would recommend me to read?" this voice wasn't loud enough but it wasn't a whisper either.

"Magical Theo-ry, Adalbert Waffling." this was the first thing that came to her mind.

"Yellow or blue?" Loki asked.

Hermione couldn't answer she could only shake her head and continue watering her eyes. The feeling of fainting overcame her but something was preventing it at the same time. Something was whispering calming words in her ears and manipulating delicately with her hair. She was defenceless but she felt safe with who-ever was holding her right now.

"I'm here. I won't let you get hurt. You are safe." The air slowly was coming back to her and the black dots were fading. She was carefully sat on the floor and he sat near her.

"Deep breaths. In, out, in, out." he was squeezing her hands looking at her as she slowly stopped crying. Opening her eyes Hermione became aware that she had been held by Loki who was now holding her hands between his.

Loki looked into her mahogany eyes to search for answers. "Yellow or blue?" he asked again.

"Blue."

"Red or blue?"

"Red."

"And here I thought that blue was closer to violet, why red?" he was trying to tease.

"That was my house colour." she huffed.

"Acknowledged. Green or blue?" he asked.

She didn't respond. Loki was taking in the silence with the slight vibration of Hermione's breathing.

"I… I think my panic attack it over. Can't say it was the best feeling. Thank you."

Loki smiled. "You're very welcome but I would advise you to rest instead of translating."

Hermione nodded noticing how Loki wouldn't let go of her hand. He helped her up and she leaned on him as he helped her get to the bed. She closed her eyes and continued deep breathing, he went back to his corner.

"This castle is beautiful if you were to look at it in a different way." Hermione spoke out.

Loki wanted to answer with an 'What kind of way?' but Thor beat him to speaking the words out. "Since you will be staying here you ought to know that you are free to roam around these castle walls if I, Loki or my comrades shall accompany you."

"Okay." she said in a voice of defeated hope. "I'm sorry but how many more hours will it be before this potion wears off? I would very much like to go to sleep."

"Loki?" Thor questioned.

"An approximate of an hour, maybe sooner." Loki answered.

"Great." mumbled the brightest witch of her age in a half-sarcastic whisper.

"You can't wait for me to leave?" Loki asked in a serious tone.

"No, I would really like to sleep and calm down."

"I see."

Thor tapped Loki on the shoulder. "Loki, may I have a word with you."

Loki followed Thor without asking.

"I need a favour."

"Whatever can I do for my older brother?"

"Svartalfheim is threatening us. The blame is mine.-"

"You need me to manage father command alone?" Loki sounded frustrated.

A pause to confirm Loki's statement.

"You favour her."

"Do not speak of the things you don't know brother." this was a threat.

"That is no way to speak to me Loki. I ask this because I need to fix the damage I have done."

"I need a favour in return." answered Loki cutting Thor off with a voice as sharp as his daggers.

"When have I ever failed to return you one." answered Thor.

He watched Loki move towards his corner in frustration. Loki was very good at hiding his feelings but Thor knew all about his interests. He knew how conflicted Loki was, however, he did not recognising the cause of the battle. His brother needed someone to love, someone other than family. Even if Hermione wouldn't end up as a courter for Loki, Thor hoped that they would develop a great camaraderie, maybe even the one that would help Loki overcome his conflict.

"Thank you brother." said Thor before leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki entered her room. She surely had to be awake now, she had 9 hours to sleep and he was now (more or less) stuck with her until the All-father-his father would allow him to continue with his 'mischief'. Of course Loki would be allowed to sleep, dine and have some personal time, however, from now on most of his time he would spend orbiting around a peculiar witch. The base of the situation, however, was common: his father would load him and his brother with work wich in the end he did alone but in this case he wasn't disappointed. There was something about her (and how she made him feel) which he couldn't quite figure out. He didn't like that, he wanted to be the one in control.

Upon entering the room Loki saw a sleeping Hermione, evidently 9 hours wasn't enough. Having nothing to do Loki sat on the table and fidgeted with her pen. Then he heard it, she was mumbling something in her sleep.

"He looks like you."

Silence.

"We miss you."

Who was she dreaming about? She wasn't panicking and her voice didn't sound scared, instead it was calm and full of acceptance. Loki figured it would probably be someone he saw in her memories, someone who died. He got up and came closer to the bed. Her shut eyes were twitching slightly and her lips were (as it seemed) trying to smile. He gently touched her forehead and stepped back to wait, soon her eyelids opened and her hands started rubbing on them. She let out a yawn and sat up.

"Had a pleasant sleep?" Loki asked.

Hermione's head turned urgently to the source of the sound. Her eyes looked relieved.

"If you're here to babysit me then there is no need."

"Ah. You failed to remember that these were the orders of my father. And I am not 'babysitting', I'm merely keeping an eye on you and escorting you around." Loki's voice sounded like nothing, it seemed to have no feelings.

She was silent. "I'll give you time to get ready, I suggest you start clothing appropriately." The solid voice of nothing was present again.

Her brows arched in confusion. "I am rather comfortably clothed, thank you very much." A brief pause passed between them, Hermione crossed her brows again. "Did you say appropriately clothing? Clothing for what?"

"Father requests of your presence for a morning meal."

She went silent for a few seconds and looked at him. Why did it sound like he had no emotions, no feelings? "Do you have to be that way?"

He lifted an eyebrow.

"You are behaving as if you're some sort of henchmen instructed to do something."

"I am instructed to do something which is; defending you from anyone who wishes harm. However, I'll have you know that I can easily trick people into doing this bidding for me."

Hermione let out a small breath hearing that his usual self was back. "So why don't you?"

"I want to find our more about you. You're magical abilities are supposed to be unique, different to my magic." He said in a rather harsh tone.

"So it's just your curiosity?" She shot back.

"Would you believe me if I said that I don't want you harmed?"

"Not long ago you were the one who harmed me."

The guilt stabbed his heart again. He wanted to be angry and snap back, he couldn't find the words to do so. He clenched his jaw.

Hermione observed and noticed the shudder of guilt on him. His feeling started mirroring her. "I'm sorry, I know you didn't want to… I'm just… I'm… I'm so angry and... I don't want to meet the person who is keeping me here."

"I see."

Silence.

"Could we maybe extend our truce to a friendship?"

Hermione's question took Loki by surprise. A part of him didn't crave for another relationship like he had with Thor's friends,(his-supposed-to-be-friends) but something told him that she meant it. He recovered quickly answering: "I don't see the reason not to."

She smiled in response.

"You should get clothed. We need to go." Loki said in his earlier manner.

"I thought that we established that I do not want to go on an 'early meal' with your parents." She sounded complexed and maybe a little irritated.

"It's the All-father's command. It wasn't suggestion." Loki's voice sounded restrained but his eyes sparkled with a cunning sapphire blue that told her that there was something-some trickery behind them.

Hermione got up and left. When she returned she, yet again was wearing the same type of simple dress. This one was mint green. Her slightly wild hair was styled in a loose braid and her mahogany eyes blinked (twice). His face expression didn't change, although for a single moment-that Hermione thought she imagined-there was a fire of mischief.

"So… I am allowed to walk around the castle as long as you are with me?"

"Yes."

She took a step towards him, that quickly turned into two steps and three and four and a few more until she was in front of him.

He turned to the door. "Guards, open the door. I am escorting Lady Hermione to breakfast." He turned back to her and quickly took her hand, his slightly-too-tight grip remaining.

He was leading the way. They walked slowly and Hermione took the time to look around the castle. She felt defeated. She felt like everything before this was a dream-a nightmare, one which she was trying to get out of, however, yesterday, she finally accepted the reality. There was no win or defeat. This wasn't a dream. She was stuck here (,maybe even forever). She would never meet her loved ones again, her world would never be the same. She let out a deep breath. She had to stay strong, she needed to survive. She went through all sorts of pain and this one-she wouldn't let it get to her. She had to make this place her new home, no matter how hard it would be. She closed her eyes tight.

Loki stopped causing Hermione to flinch and open her eyes. He-by the look of it-was amused by her reaction.

She looked around. She was in a small and empty room: simple walls, no chairs or tables, nothing except for a statue which stood in the middle of the room. "Where are we?"

"Magic room." Her lips moved wanting to ask a question. He replied before she had the chance to ask it. "I thought you'd like me to teach you magic."

"You'd be willing to do that?" she asked as if she didn't believe it was true.

"Yes."

"Why?" she sounded confused.

"It's 'just my curiosity' as you call it." His lie slipped by easily, he closed his eyes for a second. The only thing driving him to do this was his guilt. He would never confess it to her but he knew it was all his fault. She loved her family, friends-she loved her little world which she started creating after saving it. She had a bright future which he took away by bringing her here. Even worse, he started feeling a connection towards her, a part of him wanted her to stay. If that connection grew, if he forced her to stay he would crash her world and after realizing what he has done it would crash him. He wanted to keep her safe from harm because he has already caused so much.

She studied his face and smiled."Thank you." Hermione wasn't sure if he lied to her but she was grateful nevertheless.

In an hour's time Loki was still trying to teach her and she (-her magic) was still standing in the same place since the first day on Asgard.

"Couldn't you just give me back my wand?" her eyes looked exhausted, her voice sounded the same.

"Look, there is no mistake that you are an Amaryllice Orenda. You have to learn how to do this." she squeezed her hand.

"I studied your 'wand', it only focuses your magic all the magic is in yourself." he looked at her. Hermione looked irritated, she obviously knew that. Loki decided to take an another approach. "Is it right of me to assume that you didn't have your wand since the beginning?"

A pause.

"Ah. So what age were you when you got it?" He questioned further.

"I was eleven." She looked at him. "I didn't know magic existed, I found out when I was eleven."

"I understand but it is safe to assume that there might be magical outbursts if strong emotions are attached to them." Hermione tilted her head, gesturing him to continue. "Yesterday, you had a 'panic attack'. I felt your magic becoming unstable, it could have easily done something."

"But it didn't." She finished.

"Lets see if it does now." having said that he vanished.

"Loki?" Hermione asked a little worried. "Loki?" She turned to the door, it wasn't there anymore. She ran towards it trying to grab an invisible door handle, she couldn't find anything. "Is this a trick?" A pause. "If it is, it isn't working, you should try something else." She froze when she heard a low hissing sound behind her. Recovering, she immediately turned to the source. In front of her was a figure, it looked exactly like one Harry Potter.

"Harry?" there was hope in her voice. Soon, she understood that it wasn't real, this was an illusion too.

"Hermione Granger." said the figure in his snake like voice. He opened his eyes, they resembled a snake.

"Loki, if this-"

"Avada Kedavra!" Hermione barely dodged a killing curse cast by _that_ figure. She looked at the green light which faded from the wall.

"Loki you're scaring me." her voice was in a small panic.

"Hermione, dear, who are you talking to?" this was now her mother. The figure started coming toward Hermione.

"Don't come near me." her voice sounded like a glass bottle hitting a brick wall.

"Darling what happened? Are you having nightmares again?" her mother-that thing looked like it was about to cry. "Hermione, I and your father love you."

"No. No, stop." she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Loki stop this!"

"Granger? What are you doing here?" Hermione opened her eyes in shock, before her stood a 12 year old Draco Malfoy. "Scared of me, huh?" he smirked. "You should be, you filthy little mudblood."

"Loki, stop. Please."

"Now, who is this Loki character? Imagining things are we?" Bellatrix Lestrange was coming closer to her. "I remember our 'girl on girl' being interrupted. Care to continue?"

"No. Go away!" this was a voice flooded with terror. Hermione's rapid walking footsteps were echoed around the room.

"Petrificus Totalus." Hermione stopped instantaneously dropping onto the floor, heart beating faster every second. She looked up at the ceiling, eyes searching for Bellatrix.

"Now where were we?" asked the crazy voice of that thing. From the edge of her eye Hermione saw that-it-Bellatrix pull out a knife.

"This is a dream. This isn't real. It's an illusion." She kept on saying that in her head. Bellatrix sat down and began brushing Hermione's hair, fingers touching her scalp.

"Death wasn't much fun. Don't worry, I'm back we can finish what we started." Hermione silently looked into the eyes of a crazy thing, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

 **Author's Note: (This is my first author's note so I don't really know what to say.) I am sorry for taking long to update, I'm doing my best to try writing faster. I would be very thankful if you told me what you think about this chapter. Thank you so, so, very much for reviewing, following, favoring and reading. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

"The favourite Mudblood of 'the boy who lived' will finally get what she deserves." It was still stroking her head, talking. Another tear escaped from Hermione's eye, as if on cue the spell that were holding her in place was released. Shifting away rapidly Hermione collected her thoughts.

"You aren't real." Hermione stated once further away from it.

"You can never be sure." this time the figure shifted into someone else. When her gaze reached the sound an anger started building up within her.

"Loki stop this." Her voice was stained with anger, yet she wasn't yelling. He smirked momentarily. "Stop messing with my head." she threatened.

"Was that a threat?" He questioned with a smile. "Now remind me if I'm wrong but you are the one with no magic here." with that he blasted something towards her.

She dodged (barely) and exhaled turning to meet his eyes. He was metres away from her, now coming closer.

"You're not moving back." His eyes drifted taking in her body. "What I saw in those visions-your bravery-I respect it. Don't make me regret that. Step back."

A part of her was trusting Loki, a part of her hoped he wasn't all lies, a part of her believed that he wasn't going to hurt her. That part was now starting to get consumed by the wave of her past. She remembered many events of the war, anyone-even the most loyal of people could easily betray you. Just take a look at Peter Pedettigrew-he was trusted. He-this trust was also the death of Harry's parents. She was scared-terrified. She was shuddering with fear. Her fists were tight as ever. She shouldn't trust Loki.

He was closer to her now. His hands were holding an object, it was the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. _No-it-this-no. Impossible._ Her mind screamed. The panic rose in her eyes.

"I see you've noticed it." He was a metre away now. "You failed to destroy this." Half a metre away. "Your friends relied on you." He was invading her personal space now. "The ginger one-he died first." He stopped right before her. "The one with the black hair would have succeeded in destroying the mad man. Unfortunately, the mad man couldn't die, he killed your friend. The reason of his death is your failure." He dropped the cup to the floor.

 _Cling._

"No, it isn't possible. It isn't true." She stammered. "Ron he-... I-I… I destroyed it."

His left hand was closed around something. He opened his hand to show the thing that was inside. It was a beautiful gold chain that held a circle within a circle. There was an hourglass in the middle of it all, golden sand was twinkling inside it. "Possible with the use of time magic."

His calm voice were like shards of glass against her ear. It wasn't possible. They were alive. Harry was alive. Ron was alive. They won the war, it happened a year ago. She shook her head. Awful things happened to the wizards that meddled with time, then again Loki was a demigod. He wanted to hurt her, he could have done it. No. No, no, no. She looked up into the calmness of his eyes. What was wrong with him? "No! You-you… You didn't. They're alive." Tears started flowing down the lanes of salt that were already there.

He took her by the shoulders. "You should have never attached yourself to a human. Their mortality will always cause you pain."

She shook him off. "I'm mortal. Just like-" Her voice broke. "You killed them. Why? Why?" She was moving back, he was moving forward. "You manipulative, evil-" a sob escaped her.

"I had to prove a point." He kept his distance in her personal space. "You aren't mortal, not anymore, not after you entered Asgard." He reached for her hand, she snached it away.

"Don't touch me. What's wrong with you?" She was struggling to stay on her feet.

He ignored her question. "Asgard sensed your arrival. It awoken your immortality. Soon, maybe in a decade we can go back to Midgard I suppose. You'll have the chance to visit your acquaintances, or rather their dead bodies."

This broke her. She fell back sobbing and breathing heavily. She clutched her hand to her chest. Loki stopped walking looking at the work he had done. Taking a deep breath he came closer and took hold of her arms. He brought her closer and tried to hold her in his arms.

"No get away from me. Go away." Her voice was breaking, her hands were desperately pushing him away.

"Shshsh. All will be fine." He whispered many more comforting things in her ears as she lost her strength to fight him. "In time you'll see that my actions were justified. Hermione… They had to die."

"No!" She pointlessly tried pushing him away, again and again. His grip around her only tightened.

"Shshsh. I'll be honest with you. I enjoyed doing it." With this he snuggled her closer and breathed in the scent of her hair.

She took a choked breath. One more choked breath. Her body felt like it was becoming a black hole, her brain was going crazy inside her skull. Then there was an implosion. Loki watched as the magic around the room started attracting toward Hermione, he felt his own magic slowly flowing over to the Amaryllice Orenda in his hands. He held her closer knowing what was going to happen. All that was left to do was count to ten.

One: she started shaking in his arms. Two; she was breathing heavily, choking for air. Three: the magic that swirled around her stopped in one place. Four: she took one more breath. Five; everything was pushed aside, the swirls of magic exploded in different colours. Six: she stood up. Seven; She looked around. "What is happening?" Eight: her vision started blurring. Nine: Loki wrapped his arms around her. Ten: Hermione was unconscious.

…

Harry James Potter was sitting on a sofa, in 12 Grimmauld Place. His fingers were wrapped around the hands of Ginevra Molly Weasley. It's been a five days since Hermione vanished. The first two days were normal. Everyone thought that she simply was too focused on learning Russian to answer any owls, patronuses or phone calls, it wasn't unusual in any way. Day 3 of her ignorance raised some red flags. They were well aware of the Death Eaters who were still out there, some of them were still trying to avenge the Dark Lord's death. Ron got attacked once. Everything turned out well in the end, however, that situation caused the-boy-who-lived to worry. He asked his friends to alert him of their well being every 3 days (if not more often). Hermione agreed, so the three day silence from her was troubling Harry. On day four Harry still didn't hear from her so he owled the Koldovstoretz staff who told him that Hermione hasn't visited in 4 days. Soon, Harry and Ron flooed her rented apartment to find nothing in it. The caretaker was no help. In a matter of hours the place was checked by the best Aurors. There was nothing. No sign of Hermione, noo sign of Death Eaters, no sign of magic. Even the Muggle police didn't find anything. It was like she simply vanished.

Today they searched again. England, Russia and even Australia. Her parents were helping as much as they can after they heard the news. Everyone was on their nerves. The Ministry weren't even sure that these were the death eaters, the aurors started speculating about a new threat. Everyone was becoming paranoid due to her disappearance. They decided that if they Hermione wouldn't be found within a week the news would be broken to the public.

Harry was thinking everything through. He remembered the last time he saw her, he tried to find hints to her 'vanishing'. Anything would do.

"Harry did she tell you anything about places she wanted visit?"

He scanned the memories again. "No. Did she tell you something?"

"No, nothing. We could ask some more people if she told them anything about visiting places. Visit them to search later."

"Ginny that's brilliant." He stood up. "I'll owl them right now."

"Harry wait!" Ginny wanted to tell Harry about her thoughts, about her worries, about the fight she and Hermione had before Hermione left for Russia. She wanted to tell Harry that she asked Hermione to stay because she felt like Hermione was avoiding them using school and education. She thought that Hermione would continue to learn: Hogwarts, Koldovstoretz and maybe even more. She thought that Hermione would leave them for an adventure. Ginny wanted to tell Harry that she might be the reason for 'Hermione's vanishing'. She wanted to tell Harry that it was all her fault.

"Gin?"

"I-I… miss her so much."

He came back to her. Ginny and Harry wrapped each other in their arms and stood in a comforting silence. Ginny's eyes started tearing.

"Ginny, I miss her too."

She couldn't take this any longer. "Harry it's all my fault."

"No, no. It isn't your fault. It isn't Ron's. It isn't mine. It's nobody's."

"No. Harry I told her. I told her that she was leaving us for Russia-I told her that she was continuing it. I said that she-she-Hermione would leave us for an adventure. Harry it's my fault."

"Ginny I know that you had a fight with Hermione, I had them too. And believe me they were much bigger than yours, but every time it happened she came back. Hermione, Ron and I would always come back together. If you're worried about the fight I know that the reason behind her leaving possibly couldn't be you."

"Harry but I said-"

"Ginny-"

"that she is avoiding-"

"Ginny. I know Hermione and I know how she feels about your fight. It isn't your fault. I promise."

There was a shift of the mood in the room.

"Harry?"

"Gin."

"Could we talk about it?"

They sat back down onto the sofa, fingers twirled around each other's hands. Harry listened to Ginny. They talked about Hermione and her disappearance, about their worries. They listened to the conversation and observed it shifting about everything that has happened to them during the war, at home, at school. They talked and talked until the fire stopped burning but they didn't notice it. Nor did they see the darkness in the windows. They fell unobservant in each other's embrace.

…

 **Author's Note: I'm so sorry of taking so long to update. I also apologise for a shorter chapter this time. I am trying my best to write faster. Anyway… Thank you for bothering to read. Thank you so much, I wish you the very best.**


	10. Chapter 10

Someone was checking her. She felt a hand gently twist her forearm for inspection. The hand then checked her legs and body, moving to her head. It all felt safe and warm until her head was turned to her left and the fingers started touching her neck. Hermione awoke with a rush of electricity flowing through her body and giving her strength.

"Get away from me! Don't touch my neck. Don't-don't. Get away!" The words were let out of her mouth as she began pushing the hands away and protecting her neck. The memory of Bellatrix with a dagger at her throat was rotating around her head. "Don't touch me. Get away!"

Her eyes were fixated on a bright blond woman with light skin and brown eyes who was saying something. "I intend to analyse you. I mean no harm."

"What? Where am-" Hermione looked around to recognize the room. Her eyes scanned over everything and she remembered the place where they bandaged her hands. "Oh." Her head moved towards the woman. "Who are you?"

"I am a healer, I was asked to examine you after your outburst." The woman replied gently.

 _Outburst?_ Then she remembered. Loki taking her to a strange room. Practicing magic with no effect. Loki shifting into her past. Loki with a time-turner and the cup. _No-no-no-no-no-no-no._ Harry and Ron-they were dead. Loki killed them by shifting the timeline. Her parents. She inhaled with a sudden realization that nothing was real. The world she remembered after the war was lost forever. Tears started prickling her eyes and she stood up from the medical bed staring hysterically at the woman. She inhaled again. _No-no._ She was helpless. She couldn't do it-destroy the cup. She killed them. She ruined everything. She failed. She couldn't do anything. "Where is he?" Her voice said quietly. The woman didn't answer. "Where the bloody hell is Loki?"

"Lady Hermione, you haven't dined for a day and your magic is still unstable. You need to recline and rest with some healing stones, you need not to find Prince Loki." The woman said with the same calm tone.

"He-" _killed them. Murdered everyone I love._ She started shaking. "No. No." She put one hand over her mouth and shook her head. Her mind was going insane, a million thoughts were entering all at one. "I need to get out of here." She started walking towards the door.

"You need to rest and breathe. Please calm down." The woman said with the same disturbingly calm voice. "You need to lay down and-"

"No! I'm getting out of here." Hermione sprang towards the door opening it.

"Guards, do not let her leave."

She opened the doors to find two men in golden armor staring at her. "You need to go back."

She didn't care about anything anymore. Hermione ran forward avoiding the guards' hands and began running. Her memory remembered the turns and twists of the corridors that lead to her room, but no, she wouldn't be going back there if it meant that she would be locked up again. So she ran. She took turns to the right and left to find anything, any exit that was there. She ran into a corridor and quickly looked back to see that there were now 3 guards behind her. There was only one turn here that lead to a pair of vast golden doors. Without any other option available she opened the doors to find a balcony. She ran towards it and looked down. She was 250 metres from the ground, if she jumped she would die. The three guards entered the room, slowering their pace as if knowing that she would have to go back.

She looked panicked, her mind was buzzing with a hundred thoughts, debating on going back. She had to leave, using any way that was possible. She saw a red curtain dangling from the edge of the balcony ceiling. She leapt towards it and pulled it down. The guards were coming closer, ready to fight, thinking that she intended to use the curtain against them. She held the curtain out of the balcony. She took a breath to evaluate her notion. _You're going to die!_ Screamed the rational part of her mind. _'Everything is possible if you've got enough nerve.'_ Rang the voice of Ginny in her head. And so the decision was made.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Her first attempt at wandless magic failed. The guards were closer by the second. "Wingardium Leviosa." Fail. Again. "Wingardium Leviosa." Nothing. She needed to collect herself. Her mind raced to Harry and his heroics in Hogwarts. Third year! Remembering the patronus charm she conjured the memory of her seeing Harry and Ron after the story with the Chamber of Secrets. The relief, the happiness, the love. "Wingardium Leviosa." It worked.

The curtain was floating out of the balcony on her command. The guards were nearly there. With a panicking mind and a stuttering pulse she jumped out of the balcony and onto the curtain. Stress filled her body when the curtain went down by her weight. She was falling, she accidentally stopped the spell while jumping. Panic was all around her, she would die in two hundred metres. She had to do it again. "Wingardium Leviosa, Wingardium Leviosa, Wingardium Leviosa." She was going to die. Just like her friends. She would die. But her death would be the one of a coward who failed everyone. "Wingardium Leviosa." She was going to die. The moment she was 50 metres away from the ground her mind was solemnly working towards survival. Survival was the only thing in her mind (,apart from the idea of death). Her body was getting ready for a painful death."Wingardium Leviosa." She tried as a last resort. Nothing. Her mind was saying the words over and over, hoping for a slim chance of survival. The best sense of relief flooded her when she felt the carpet float, preventing her from death. She looked down to find that she was 7 metres in the air. Slowly, she made the spell reach the ground.

She stood in the Asgardian city where the people were eyeing her with caution. They looked scared and whispered mumbled words to each other. Hermione looked up to see the three guards staring at her with wide eyes before disappearing into the balcony. They would soon come for her. _Oh, no._ She was not getting caught after all her efforts to run away. Again, she eyed everything around her and notice a few paths were she could hide. She looked down at herself, the clothes she wore differed from everyone's robes. They-the castle would probably announce her disappearance soon. She was running out of time. She had to disguise herself. She ran inside the wider path and started looking for some kind of clothes shop. The further she got from the people who saw her fall, the better. After a few turns she found a woman sitting in front of a table with robes on them.

"Hello."

The woman looked at Hermione with a smile. "What kind of robes would you like?" She asked with confidence.

"Oh, um… anything really. I'm so sorry but I don't have any money. Would you give them away for a..." Hermione looked down at herself again. Surely, she had to have something. Why didn't she put on any of the strange necklaces they gave her. She tucked a curl of her wild hair behind her ear. She felt an earring. She loved these earrings, they were a present from her parents before the obliviation. She was reluctant to let them go but she had to get back home. She had to stop Voldemort. She had to do it for the memory of the ones she loved. She would find a way to kill him, even with the cup left on Asgard. "My earrings?"

The smile on the woman's face dropped slightly. "With dressing like yours I find it hard to believe that you don't have money. Your dressing is costly."

"Ah. No, um… I-it… Can I trade them?" There was a pregnant pause with the woman suspiciously looking at Hermione. "Would you give me a robe with a cloak for this dress?"

The woman gave her a harsh look before thinking it through and agreeing. Hermione took a plain blue dress that stopped mid-calf and a light brown cloak that would hide her within the crowd. She entered the woman's house behind and quickly changed into her new clothes before giving the woman the silk dress and thanking her before mixing with the crowd. She put her hood on and walked into a dark alley from where she heard the announcement. They were looking for her. They said something about her being a 'lost Asgardian'. There was even a reward for the person who brought her back. _Ha!_ She hated this place. She hated these rules. She hated Loki for bringing her here. She hated him for murder. She hated everything.

Everything was lost to her now. Everyone she loved were dead if not obliviated. Everything she cared about was blown out like a candle. She steadied herself onto the wall and sat down. She cried for how helpless she was. She cried for her being pathetic. She cried for the death of her family. She cried because she felt responsible. She cried for ignoring the feelings. She cried for her regrets. She cried for Harry. She cried for Ron. She cried for Luna. She cried for Ginny. She cried for her world that she loved, knowing that it would never be the same.

…

Loki felt as if he was on the edge of a cliff. Hermione was his responsibility and he let her out of his sight. His father would tell him of his disappointment. He would make a speech of how Loki was always the responsible one, the one who was careful and make it the reason of 'why I trusted Hermione to you'. Yet again, he would be compared to his older brother and his success. Again, he would be told that Odin regretted giving this task to Loki. He would have to look his father in the eye and apologise for being an unworthy son. After a thousand years of it, it still hurt, it still caused a wild fear to grow in his heart. Thor was always treated better, after all he was the eldest, he was the warrior, he was worthy. _No matter._ He had to face his father now. There were no guards at the door which was oddly strange. He was about to open the door to his father's chamber when he heard his mother.

"-for Loki to do this. He might not confess this but it torments his mind."

"Loki deceived people before, he'll bear this lie too." This voice belonged to his father.

"You had no right to harry the girl!"

"She has to stay here. I have two decades at best."

"We can find another way. Try seeing with reason-" His mother was pleading.

"Thor will grow stronger than I but his power cannot keep this halcyon on Asgard. If we bind her to Asgard then everything will remain."

"Asgard's peace can't feed of her forever."

"She will remain in Asgard until we find a way to destroy the threat."

"You and I both know that He-"

"Do not speak that name in my presence!"

"I wish that Hermione finds a way to get to Midgard. Her friends will keep her safe from you."

" _If_ she finds a way to Midgard, the best sorcerers won't be able to keep her there."

"You are growing into an anathema for me." His mother's voice was strained with sadness.

He heard footsteps coming closer to the door. Deciding against running he shifted into one of the guards and stood aside. The door opened revealing his mother's sad form. Loki watched her walk down the corridor, she turned to the right and walked away. He quickly took the turn left and shifted back into himself. _What was that?_ He questioned everything he heard them talk about. From what he gathered, his father wanted to bind Hermione to Asgard, forcefully making her stay. She was preventing some sort of threat. Loki trusted the All-father's decisions, however, he never doubted his mother. If she wanted Hermione on Midgard, Loki would find a way to get her there. He needed to find Hermione, and he needed to transport her to Midgard without his father's attention.

His father wanted him to lie to Hermione about her friends' deaths now he would lie to him about Hermione. There was an odd feeling of satisfaction, like a secret revenge no one would know about. He would do this.

…

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter, I tried to do something new (, I'm sorry if you didn't like it). Feel free to tell me your thoughts in private or write them in a review. Thank you so much for reading this story, I wish you all the best.**


End file.
